Una moneda
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Tenía el corazón roto y todo por culpa de una estúpida moneda, al menos un gatito negro siempre estaría allí para ella.
Summary: Tenía el corazón roto y todo por culpa de una estúpida moneda, al menos un gatito negro siempre estaría allí para ella.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

 _ **Una moneda**_

Desde la maravillosa torre Eiffel se podía ver la maravillosa ciudad del amor en todo su esplendor, las estrellas brillaban de la manera más bella iluminando a una heroína de cabello azulado que estaba haciendo una pequeña guardia antes de ir a dormir.

Estaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos, después de todo Adrien estaba en su mente casi las 24 horas del día. Su sonrisa, su amabilidad, su dulzura y ahora a esa lista de virtudes se agregaba algo malo…le acababa de romper el corazón.

Tomo había comenzado por una idiotez, Alya la había acompañado a comprar un par de chocolates en la máquina que hace poco habían puesto en el instituto pero cuando se dio vuelta la chica ya no se encontraba, al contrario, se encontraba un apuesto Adrien que esperaba su turno para comprar una Gaseosa. De la sorpresa a Marinette se le había caído la moneda y ambos la recogieron al mismo tiempo.

Era el momento perfecto, O eso creyó ella.

Le soltó una confesión bastante improvisada en medio de tartamudeos y sonrojos que hicieron que Adrien sonriera un poco incómodo y que se rascara la nuca.

"Lo siento Marinette… Es que estoy enamorado de alguien más"

Luego de aquellas palabras la chica se había ido olvidando completamente la moneda y que tenía clases de historia.

Todos aquellos pensamientos la habían hecho llorar sin que ella lo notara, las lágrimas saladas caían por sus mejillas haciéndola sentir como si no valiera nada. Había estado enamorada de él durante casi 2 años y ella había amado en vano.

Que tonta fui – Se murmuró secando un par de lágrimas pero seguían cayendo.

A su lado sintió la presencia de alguien, su compañero de batallas, su "Partner" Chatnoir que había tenido la misma idea que ella: Dar una guardia nocturna en medio del frio de parís.

¿Cómo estas mi bichito?- Preguntó el rubio tomando la mano de la chica para besársela sin haberse percatado de que su enamorada estaba llorando. El suspiro lastimero de Ladybug provoco que aquel felino notará las lágrimas.

Las secó suavemente pero ella retiró el rostro abrazando sus piernas, no debería verse débil por algo tan estúpido como un corazón roto. ¡Ella era Ladybug! ¡Había cosas peores que un corazón roto!

No soy tu bichito – Murmuró ella intentando seguirle el juego al gato sin mucho éxito.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que el héroe le desordeno el cabello a la chica haciendo que ella levantara la vista.

Una moneda por tus pensamientos, _My Lady-_ Dijo el gato haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña risita.

¿Ahora quieres comprar mis pensamientos?- Preguntó ella con una voz bromista mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto - Espero entonces que hayas traído dinero, Gato tonto.

Chatnoir sonrió de manera coqueta mientras le lanzaba una moneda a la chica.

He pagado por tus pensamientos, _Bichito_. – Chatnoir se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse para luego tomarla de la cintura acercándola a él - ¿Por qué llorabas?

Ladybug se alejó rápidamente zafándose del abrazo que le estaba dando su compañero, se secó las lágrimas observando la moneda que se encontraba en sus manos mientras que el chico esperaba alguna respuesta de parte de ella.

Puedes confiar en mí _My…-_

Me han roto el corazón esta mañana – interrumpió la chica mientras observaba las estrellas y la moneda que se encontraba en su mano.

Chatnoir por su parte sintió su sangre hervir al pensar que alguien había roto el corazón de su Lady pero luego sintió un pequeño dolor en lo más profundo de su gatuno ser. Ella ya amaba a alguien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez de los ojos de la chica y en solo pensar en la sonrisa de Adrien y en la moneda que había hecho que todo el asunto empezara soltó un suspiro lastimero.

Lanzó la moneda con fuerza lejos de ella intentando alejar el dolor. Chatnoir no soportaba ver a _su chica_ así por lo que la acerco a su pecho abrazándola fuertemente dejándola llorar.

Él está enamorado de alguien más- Murmuró y en ese instante Chatnoir sintió una culpa tremenda ¿Así se estaría sintiendo Marinette en este momento? – Supongo que esa chica debe ser perfecta, Guapa, Lista y divertida.

Chatnoir soltó un bufido mezclado con una risa.

Una moneda por tus pensamientos – Dijo Ladybug abrazándose más fuertemente al héroe provocando que él sintiera una calidez en su pecho, aunque pensándolo más detenidamente no tenía ninguna moneda para pagar por tus pensamientos.

Creo que has lanzado la moneda, _Bichito-_ Comentó él mientras que le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla- ¿Qué tal un beso por mis pensamientos?

El rostro de la chica parecía un farol o peor aún un tomate.

Gato pervertido – murmuró la chica tirando una de las orejas de Chatnoir – Dime en que piensas minino.

Pienso en que eres _Perrrrfecta_ \- Respondió el rubio de manera coqueta – Sí él no te quiere es porque quizás no eres para él, ya habrá alguien… Quizás no eres perfecta para él y es un idiota por pensar eso. Pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti después de todo yo soy Perrrrfecto para ti My Lady

Ladybug levanto la vista para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos verdes sonriendo un poco pero sin esperarlo o siquiera pensarlo aquel gato negro había juntado sus labios con los de ella. Él cerro los ojos y ella a su vez no sabía cómo reaccionar y antes de hacer algún movimiento el cortó el beso acercando sus labios a su oído.

Y tú eres _Perrrrfecta_ para mí – susurró él, aquella voz sensual e hipnotizante se coló en todo el ser de la chica la cual se ruborizó de pies a cabella – Cuenta por pagado el pensamiento.

Y Antes de hablar el chico le robo un corto beso y se fue del lugar gritando ¡Vendré por otro beso, _Bichito_!

La muchacha observó como él se iba y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se estaba acelerando ¿Qué le pasaba?

Gato tonto

 **Hola hola mis bellezas, lamento que no sea tan genial este fanfic pero escuche la frase "una moneda por tus pensamientos" y no me resisti en escribir algo rápido antes de que se me olvidara la idea.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **PD: Sobre lo de** _ **bichito**_ **, estaba viendo la serie en español de España y me fascino cuando le dijo Bichito *o***

 **Besotes, GWEN.**


End file.
